Lua Nova Na Segunda
by Giby a hobbit
Summary: Depois de anos no exilio uma visita inesperada mostra a Heero que era o momento de parar de se esconder e começar a lutar.


_**Sanc era banhado pelo Mar Adriatico e conhecido como a jóia do Leste Europeu, devido à beleza de suas terras e também pela sua ourivesaria. As jóias de Sanc eram confeccionadas com Gundanium, metal raro e grande beleza.**_

_**  
O General Noventa descobriu o potencial bélico do gundanium, e isso despertou sua cobiça.**_

_**  
Com a morte da Rei e da Rainha, o general passou a manipular o jovem Rei Milliardo. A princesa Relena tentou alertar o irmão quanto ao caráter de Noventa, mas Milliardo estava totalmente dominado pelo general.**_

_**  
Acreditando que a irmã planejava tomar a coroa, O Rei mandou-a para a fortaleza de OZ.**_

_**Logo, Miliardo se arrependeu e começou a duvidar dos conselhos do General.**_

_**Percebendo que estava perdendo a influência sobre o Rei, Noventa dá um golpe, toma o governo e manda Milliardo para OZ.**_

Lua Nova na Segunda

Heero observava, entediado, o diretor interromper o ensaio mais uma vez.

"Isso está horrível!" Gritava ele. "Sem vida, sem emoção."

"Lars, você é o mestre das marionetes, aquele que controla o Rei. Todo o poder está em suas mãos, mesmo não tendo falas você deve transmitir ao público a força e o poder que tem. Ninguém vai acreditar num Mestre das Marionetes tão apático."

"Frank, seja menos caricato! Temos que acreditar que é o Rei que está fazendo tudo por vontade própria, mesmo vendo os fios presos em seu corpo e o Mestre das Marionetes te controlando."

Heero não sabia se ficava com pena do diretor ou dos atores. Ele bocejou enfadado, considerando seriamente a idéia de sair do teatro e sumir por um tempo, afinal, não tinha com que se preocupar. Deixar sua peça nas hábeis mãos de Sir Parks era certeza de sucesso.

Ao sair do teatro, Heero ajeitou melhor o sobretudo, tentando se proteger do frio ar noturno. A neblina densa dava um ar fantasmagórico às ruas de casas antigas; o ambiente era tão tenebroso que o Japonês não estranharia se visse Jack o Estripador correndo entre as vielas após fazer mais uma vítima.

Talvez fosse sua fértil mente de escritor aliada ao clima, mas Heero tinha a nítida impressão que estava sendo seguido.

Ele olhava para trás de vez em quando, porém, não via nada. As brumas favoreciam quem quer que estivesse seguindo-o.

"Esse é um jogo que pode ser jogado por dois." Sussurrou o japonês, com um discreto sorriso e, aproveitando a neblina, entrou num beco e escondeu-se nas trevas.

Seu perseguidor – sim, havia um – entrou correndo no beco, temendo perder sua presa. Ele usava calças jeans surradas, tênis encardido e um enorme blusão de moletom com capuz, que ocultava sua face.

'_Hora da caça virar caçador.'_ Pensou o japonês.

Com isso, ele atacou a misteriosa figura, derrubando-a no chão com um golpe preciso. Na queda, o capuz escapou da cabeça, revelando uma cabeleira loira. A figura voltou os olhos azuis irados para Heero, que só pode exclamar surpreso.

"Relena!"

"Grita mais alto, Heero. Não te ouviram do outro lado da cidade" Disse a loira, enquanto erguia o capuz.

Heero observou a mulher levantar ajeitando as roupas.

"Preciso falar com você." Ela foi direta. "Tem algum lugar discreto onde possamos nos falar?"

"Vamos voltar para o teatro. O depósito é bem isolado e ninguém vai estranhar me ver lá."

oOo

Os dois voltaram, em silêncio, para o teatro. Cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Eles conseguiram entrar incógnitos no prédio, onde os atores ainda ensaiavam.

Assim que chegaram ao depósito, o clima entre os dois era tão denso quanto o nevoeiro daquela fria noite.

"Pensei que você estava presa." Heero comentou.

"Eu estava." Disse. "Mas me soltaram."

"O governo?" perguntou surpreso.

Ela riu.

"Claro que não." Respondeu, depois que conseguiu parar de rir. "Pense um pouco . Quem poderia me libertar?"

"Eles continuam lutando?" De certa forma, ele sentia um alívio em constatar isso.

"Eles se recusam a desistir, assim como eu." Ela afirmou.

Ao ouvir isso, Heero se sentiu culpado por sua vida na segurança do exílio, pelo seu sucesso como autor de teatro, contando através metáforas as desventuras de seu povo.

Relena percebeu com alegria a inquietação do escritor. Quanto mais culpado ele se sentisse por abandonar os amigos, mais fácil de convencê-lo a lutar.

"Voltarei essa noite para Sanc." Comunicou. "Vim até aqui para te buscar. Vamos voltar para casa, Hee." Ela pediu.

Ele suspirou.

Voltar para Sanc, depois de tudo o que ele passou?

A prisão, as torturas, a louca fuga escondido entre os corpos daqueles que não suportaram a última seção.

oOo

_**Flashback**_

_Heero acordou. Seu corpo doía tanto que, até respirar, era um tormento. Na boca, o gosto de bile e sangue; a pele nua de encontro com a imundice do chão da sela. Ele queria chorar, gritar, mas só tinha forças para lágrimas silenciosas._

_O japonês estava tão alheio e imerso em sua dor, que não notou quando a porta da sela foi aberta. Quando se sentiu preso pelas mãos de ferro dos soldados, Heero entrou em desespero e tentou lutar, mas estava fraco demais. Ele chorou, implorando clemência._

_"Eu juro que não sei de nada... Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, não me levem para lá outra vez."_

_Os soldados ignoraram os apelos do prisioneiro e o arrastaram para a sala de interrogatório, para mais uma sessão. Assim eram chamados os momentos de torturas. Ao entrar na sala, Heero notou um companheiro de infortúnio sendo retirado por uma porta lateral. Ver aquele corpo sem vida, despertou a inveja do japonês. A morte é uma benção muito acalentada nos corações daqueles que não tem mais esperanças._

_Os soldados amarraram Heero numa cadeira, jogaram água e prenderam fios elétricos em seu corpo. Logo em seguida, o oficial responsável começou o interrogatório._

_As perguntas eram sempre as mesmas e Heero não tinha as respostas. Não tinha as que eles queriam ouvir. Ele era apenas um escritor que teve a infeliz idéia de escrever um manifesto contra o governo._

_A inconsciência foi uma dádiva que veio rápida e ela pareceu tão breve..._

_Heero sentia o despertar, mas a realidade era algo que não queria encarar._

_"Sr. Yui, por favor, permaneça como está. Logo chegaremos num lugar seguro." Sussurrou alguém. _

_O japonês sentiu a esperança aquecer seu coração e aquela era uma sensação tão boa. Ele queria gritar de felicidade, mas entendeu que o melhor era acatar o pedido e permanecer parado. Heero começou a perceber o ambiente ao seu redor. Ele estava deitado sobre algo que não conseguia definir, só sabia que o mesmo material também cobria seu corpo. O odor terrível que adentrava suas narinas o fazia questionar-se internamente em que tipo de local estaria. O mesmo cheiro de morte que já aprendera a reconhecer durante seu aprisionamento. _

_"Pronto Sr. Yui. Finalmente chegamos."_

_Heero abriu os olhos, enquanto seu benfeitor ajudava-o a descer da carroça. Com horror, ele viu que estivera deitado entre cadáveres - alguns em estado já avançado de decomposição._

_Um cobertor rústico foi colocado sobre seus ombros, protegendo-o do frio noturno e cobrindo-lhe a nudez._

_Heero voltou-se para seu benfeitor, para agradecer a liberdade, mas as palavras se calaram em sua garganta e seus olhos arregalaram-se de espanto._

_Seu benfeitor sorriu em compreensão e postou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios._

_"Shiiu. É segredo." Sussurrou. "Padre, eu tenho que ir. Preciso dar um jeito nesses infelizes. Deixo-o em suas sagradas mãos." Pegou as mãos do padre e beijou-as. "Benção, Padre."_

_"Que Deus lhe abençoe, meu filho."_

_O benfeitor subiu na carroça e partiu pela noite escura._

_Heero sentiu braços suaves envolvendo seus ombros e voltou-se para ver quem era. Um rosto doce e angelical entrou em seu campo de visão. O sorriso de Irmã Helen era um bálsamo que acalentava sua alma ferida. _

"Heero." Relena chamou, despertando-o de suas memórias.

"Hnn."

"O povo de Sanc não suporta mais viver na opressão." Declarou ela. "Estão cansados de sentir medo, cansados de injustiça, de ficar calados, enquanto conhecidos, amigo, vizinhos e familiares são levados em plena luz do dia e desaparecem atrás das muralhas da OZ..." Lágrimas de revolta banhavam o seu rosto. "Vamos lutar para libertar nosso país. Eu vim te convidar a participar desta luta."

"Já tentaram isso antes e falharam. Eu senti na pele as conseqüências desta falha e quase não sobrevivi para contar a história."

"Agora vai ser diferente." Afirmou ela.

"O que te faz crer nisso?"

"Heero, qual é o adversário mais difícil de derrotar?"

"Aquele que não teme perder a vida em batalha."

"Errado! É aquele que tem alguém muito importante para proteger e sabe que se perder a vida em batalha esse alguém irá perecer também."

Heero franziu o cenho.

"O povo de Sanc almeja a liberdade. Vamos lutar para consegui-lá." Ela estendeu a mão. "Vamos libertar nosso povo, Heero."

Após uns instantes, ele sorriu e pegou a mão de Relena.

oOo

Usando documentos falsos e rotas alternativas, eles retornaram para Sanc.

Era estranho voltar à terra natal, após tantos anos no exílio. O clima na capital era sombrio.

Soldados por todos os lados impunham respeito à força. A população circulava pelas ruas em roupas de cores neutras; cabeças baixas tentando, a todo o custo, não chamar atenção.

Heero sentiu seu coração doer de tristeza ao ver a bela capital do Reino de Sanc, com suas ruas de pedras e seus prédios seculares, abandonados á degradação. A fonte de mármore, que antes enfeitava a praça principal jorrando água cristalina, estava coberta de lodo. Os arcos de pedra que davam um ar charmoso a cidade eram, agora, sombrios e tenebrosos.

O que mais entristeceu o escritor, foi encontrar a Igreja em ruínas. Parecia ter sido consumida por um incêndio. Era nos porões da igreja que, ele e outros fugitivos da ditadura, se escondiam até conseguirem sair do país. Heero se lembrava, com carinho, do calmo padre Maxwell, da doce Irmã Hellen e, é claro, como se esquecer do sobrinho do padre? Aquela criança de sorriso fácil que, com sua alegria e inocência, devolveu a esperança a ele e aos demais refugiados.

"O governo descobriu os atividades secretas do padre." Sussurrou Relena "Uma noite, pouco depois que você partiu, os soldados atearam fogo na igreja. Padre Maxwell, Irmã Hellen e todos que estavam com eles, pereceram nas chamas."

A imagem daquele menino de oito ou nove anos preencheu a mente do escritor.

"O sobrinho do padre?" Perguntou ele.

"Duo não estava na igreja. Brincava com Quatre Winner, o filho do banqueiro, quando tudo aconteceu."

"Quem cuidou dele depois que o padre morreu?"

"Durante um tempo, Duo ficou pelas ruas e a noite dormia nas ruínas da igreja, mas quando decretaram o toque de recolher, ele passou a viver com a família Winner."

O casal entrou num Pub. O ambiente era silencioso e deprimente, como nas ruas da cidade. Heero e Relena se dirigiam para uma mesa, ao lado de uma coluna de sustentação, sendo acompanhados por olhares discretos dos usuários do local. Relena cumprimentou os ocupantes da mesa com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça e sentou, indicando a cadeira ao lado da sua para Heero. O escritor reconheceu os homens ali sentados: o garoto do circo, Trowa alguma coisa, e o Chinês, que estudara com ele nos tempos de colégio.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, bebendo cerveja quente até que dois soldados entraram no estabelecimento. Heero sentiu seu coração bater descompassado à medida que eles se aproximavam de onde estavam. O escritor se concentrou em sua cerveja, tentando refrear o impulso de sair correndo dali em desespero.

De repente, a porta do Pub foi aberta num estrondo e uma animada voz preencheu o salão.

"Senhor soldado!" Heero reconheceu imediatamente o dono daquela voz: Duo.

Os mesmos olhos de rara beleza - um azul tão profundo que beiravam o violeta, os cabelos, num comprimento absurdo, estavam presos em uma trança. Ele vestia roupas negras que lembravam as de um padre e, contrariando a _'moda da cidade'_, Duo usava um cachecol vermelho e luvas da mesma cor.

O garoto segurou nas mãos dos soldados, puxando-os em direção de uma mesa próxima à janela.

"Aqui é melhor, senhor soldado." Disse alegremente. "Assim o senhor pode continuar a cuidar da rua."

"Bom menino." O soldado mais velho afagou os cabelos do garoto.

O soldado mais novo começou a observar as pessoas dentro do Pub. Ele estava em início de carreira e nada melhor que caçar inimigos em potencial do General Noventa para subir rapidamente de patente. Porém, sua empreitada foi frustrada, Duo voltou sua atenção para ele.

"Que uniforme bonito, senhor soldado." Disse o garoto, com os olhos brilhantes de admiração. "O senhor tem muito orgulho dele, né?" As intenções do soldado mais novo se perderam em meio às muitas perguntas feitas pelo garoto, que só parou com a chegada do filho do banqueiro.

"Duo! Finalmente eu te achei." Quatre abraçou o amigo. "Já não falei que você não pode sair de perto de mim?"

"Desculpa." Sussurrou Duo, começando a chorar.

"Não brigue com ele, jovem Winner." Pediu o soldado mais velho. "Ele só queria saber da vida de soldado."

"Por favor, Tenente Kushrenada, perdoe Duo pelo incomodo. Ele não tem muita noção do que faz." Disse Quatre, abraçando protetoramente o amigo que ainda chorava.

"Não foi incomodo nenhum." O Tenente deu por encerrada a conversa e saiu do Pub, acompanhado de perto pelo soldado mais novo.

Mesmo depois da saída dos soldados, Duo não parava de tagarelar empolgado sobre como os uniformes deles eram bonitos e que queria um uniforme igual. O garoto só calou quando a dona do lugar [evitando repetição de 'pub'], uma senhora de idade avançada, rosto enrugado e cabelos brancos, ofertou-lhe um doce típico feito de creme batido.

Heero observava o garoto lambuzando-se com o doce, sentado à mesa que antes estavam os soldados.

"Seja um bom menino, Duo. Coma mais devagar, o doce não vai fugir." O filho do banqueiro argumentava, suavemente, como um pai cuidando do filho pequeno.

O escritor foi aplacado por uma pontada de tristeza e se perguntava onde estava aquela criança brilhante, de sorriso cativante, que lhe devolvera a esperança na vida?

Heero acreditava piamente que o sobrinho do padre com sua inteligência, certamente acima da média, e sua sagacidade, se tornaria um grande homem. Perder a família de forma tão brutal talvez tivesse sido demais para uma mente tão jovem. Diziam que quando uma criança passa por um trauma muito grande, sua mente pára de se desenvolver e ela fica com a idade mental equivalente ao período que tinha quando o trauma aconteceu. No caso de Duo, a coisa toda parecia ser pior. Ele agia como uma criança de cinco ou seis anos.

Heero foi despertado de seus pensamentos pelo toque suave das mãos de Relena.

"Venha. Logo será o toque de recolher. Ninguém deve ficar nas ruas e todas as luzes têm que ficar apagadas."

O japonês olhou surpreso para os demais ocupantes da mesa.

"O toque de recolher é também dentro de casa?"

O chinês balançou a cabeça afirmativamente de forma quase imperceptível e deixou a mesa, acompanhado de Trowa.

oOo

Relena caminhou apressadamente. Chegar em casa antes do anoitecer era prioridade. O mesmo acontecia com todos os outros habitantes da cidade: andavam cabisbaixos, em passos rápidos, porém, sem correr; não trocavam uma palavra ou olhar. Nenhum 'boa noite' ou 'até amanha', 'venha jantar comigo'.

Inconcebível!

Foi nesse silêncio sufocante, que o casal alcançou seu destino: uma casa velha de porta para a rua.

Finalmente, eles pararam em frente a uma desgastada entrada de madeira.

"Bem-Vindo ao meu humilde lar." Falou, abrindo a porta e dando passagem ao escritor.

Humilde, definitivamente, era a palavra certa para descrever a moradia de Relena. Na pequena sala, havia uma mesa e uma cadeira, num canto da mesma, uma cama baixa.

Relena caminhou em direção ao leito, o piso rangendo a cada paço que dava. Ela tirou os sapatos e deitou.

"Heero, foi uma viajem longa e cansativa. Amanhã eu te explico como estão as coisas por aqui. Venha dormir."

Heero olhou ao redor, procurando um lugar para se acomodar.

"Para de enrolar e vem deitar logo. Só tem uma cama nessa casa." Heero olhou desolado para o chão. "Nem pense nisso! A noite é fria como a morte. Como você pode ver, não temos uma lareira ou qualquer outra forma de aquecimento. Vem deitar logo, donzela, juro que não vou abusar de você e só tira o sapato. As noites são realmente frias aqui."

Com um suspiro, Heero se aproximou da cama, tirou o calçado e acomodou-se da melhor forma possível. Só depois de deitar foi que o escritor se deu conta do quanto ele estava cansado.

Em pouco tempo, ambos estavam em sono profundo.

Continua...

oOo

Oi pessoal como vocês perceberam essa fic é uma AU.

Essa história é uma FicClipe, é uma fic inspirada no clipe New Moon On Mondey do Duran Duran, uma banda de ingleses que fez muito sucesso no inicio dos anos 80 do século passado( como é estranho dizer isso ¬ ¬).

Naquela época era comum clipes que contavam uma história, New Moon On Mondey é um deles, vocês podem encontrá-lo no Youtube, seria interessante assisti-lo e tentar achar os personagens da fic no clipe.

Agradecimentos especiais à Blanxe por fazer a gentileza de betar esse texto.


End file.
